A Certain Love Story of a Cyborg Girl
by Plaudits
Summary: [AKB48 MaYuki ] Mayu, the Cyborg girl is in love with her friend, Kashiwagi Yuki. What happens when she confess?
1. Prologue

And I made myself clear not to fall in love with you,

But yet, I failed.

Now here I am making a fool out of myself, in front of you, in front of our friends, in front of everyone.

Name: Watanabe Mayu

Age: 20 Years Old

Occupation: Idol

Let me tell you a secret, a secret that I should never tell anybody about it. That I, the famous idol Mayuyu broke our group's Love Ban Law. To whom am I in love you asked? It is none other than my former captain and my so called "mother". Kashiwagi Yuki.

At first, like everyone who is in love is, I am quite confused on what I really feel about Yukirin. Ever since I saw her on TEAM B's audition, I really thought that she is cute. As the time goes by, from our very first stage performance, our first single together with the other teams, the first reshuffle where she was promoted as Team B captain, my feelings for her grew more that sometimes that I want to go insane. I'm always thinking about her, I always want to see scared me really, because I feel that I am becoming more possessive towards her. I feel jealous when other members become close to her. I want YUKIRIN to see me and ONLY ME.

Before, I told myself not to fall in love with someone. I was contented on my Otaku plus idol life. I prefer 2D people rather than 3D. I thought falling in love is such a nuisance (which I proved it is). But what does Yukirin have to make me this type of person that I am now? To make my heart skip so fast everytime she get close to me. I try not to lose myself everytime we perform. I try to suppress my urge to pin her down everytime we do skinship towards each other. Seeing her smile almost makes me drown in euphoria. I always daydream that Yuki is lying right next to me, doing all perverted things. Yuko noticed this and she always catch me while I'm in the middle of my daydream. For me, Yukirin is a drug that I can get addicted to. I want to hug her, kiss her, totally mark her to make everyone know that she is MINE. I don't want any people get close to her. I don't want anyone to taint her. This lingering feeling of mine that always scare me. I always ask myself, what if Yukirin knows all about this? Will she love me back or will she be disgusted? I won't really know unless I try right?

But there is only one thing that I know that I should need to do. This is my mission.

I WILL MAKE YUKIRIN MINE. No one can stop me. I will do everything it takes to make my beloved love me back. But I wonder? How the hell can I do that?


	2. Chapter 1

The grand and let us just say shocking experience of our reformation festival. We prepared physically and mentally for this event. Reshuffling of teams is not bad, I mean, you get to work with other members that you only knew by names or you don't often socialize with. But the fact that you will be transferred to another team and leaving your old team mates behind is just too stressful. Those moments that you laugh, cry or even flirt together decrease and you will have to deal with new people. I was glad that I was back to Team B! Don't get me wrong people. Being in Team A is nice because you get to work with the midget Soukantoku Takahashi Minami. Well, literally Yui-han is Team A's captain and she is doing a great job while Sou-chan is always there to support her. Let us just say, it is good to be back home. I grabbed Yukirin's hand and looked at her hoping that she will also be place on the same team as me. Yukirin looked at me back and smiled as she said everything will be okay.

"_Kashiwagi Yuki_" as her name was called, I held my breath, crossed my fingers and repeatedly saying B, B ,B in my mind.

"_Team B_", and my eyes grew wide and I gave Yuki my biggest and brightess smile. I was so happy that I thank whoever god is listening to my prayers at that moment. I was about to hug my beloved until,

"_Kashiwagi Yuki–san will also hold a concurrent position with NMB48's Team N_" the announcer said.

That literally made my jaw dropped. In my mind, I want to ask Akimoto-sensei on why the hell he needs to send Yukirin on Osaka. We finally have this chance to be in one team and spend more time together. Didn't they know how I wish to be together with Yukirin again? Why is fate so cruel to me?

I cried and embraced Yukirin.

"_Mayuyu don't cry_" she said while wiping up my tears. "_It is not that I'm being fully transferred there_."

Why Yuki? Why are you so dense? Can't you tell that I'm crying because I don't want to be separated to you, again? How I longed to stay on your side as we practice and attend dance lessons together? Being in different teams and being tied with individual commitments almost killed me because we rarely see each other. You barely reply to my emails, I can only see you during handshakes or concert events. I almost got to the point talking to your picture as if you're replying to what I say. You're so near, but yet so far. All I can do is sighed and watch you from a distance thinking that my love for you is something that can never be fulfilled.

As the event reached its conclusion, we all went to the dressing room. Man, I am so envious with these idiotic couples that we have here. Well even if they don't officially announce it because of this law that we have, base on their actions they're really couples. There's Oshiriko-chan and her NyanNyan doing their usual skinship, Maeda Atsuko paid a visit and wrapped the midget Sou-chan in a tight hug. There's Mariko too bickering again with her Gachapin. As I'm observing, a question popped on my mind. Where did the wMatsui go? I just saw Jurina with Rena a while ago but now they are nowhere to be found. I just dropped that question when I saw Yuki talking with the newly appointed Captain Kuramochi.

I think Yuki noticed that I was staring at her. She bowed down to Asuka then walked into my direction. She stopped in front of me then she whispered, "Can you go with me for a while?" she then grabbed my hand as she pulled me out of this noisy room. I tried to ask Yukirin on where are we going but she didn't give me a reply. She stopped, opened a vacant dressing room and asked me to enter. I circle my eyes in this empty room and wondered why Yuki brought me here, I heard a clicking sound and when I look back to her I swear to see this black aura around her. I can't see any expressions from her since her eyes are being covered with her hair.

"Ano, Yukirin? Are you alright?" I asked her.

Suddenly, I can feel myself being pushed against the wall, I was about to ask Yukirin again but then I felt her soft lips pressing against mine. My eyes grew wide and asked myself if this is for real? Am I really kissing Yuki? I tried to push Yuki away but I am to weak to do so. She started kissing me passionately and felt good. If this is a dream, how I wish not to wake up. I let Yuki do her thing as I indulged myself on the pleasure that she is giving me. The pleasure that I am patiently waiting for.

" Mayuyu, are you listening to me? Mayu?" I got back to my senses as I heard her snapped her fingers.

"Mayuyu, are you feeling alright? Your face is red. Do you want me to call a doctor?" Yukirin worringly asked.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit. What are you asking again?" I asked back. Darn it, now Yukirin caught me in the middle of my daydream. I just wished I didn't make a scene while doing so. I am so embarrased!

"I am asking if you can go to the amusement park with me this Sunday? One of the staffs from our photoshoot gave me 2 tickets to this new amusement park. They said it is great!" she said.

I asked for a moment and dialed my manager's phone number to asked if I have appointments this Sunday. She said none, I thanked her and hanged up the phone. I then face Yukirin and told her that I can come with her. Seeing her happy, I smiled and thank my luck.

I should start thinking of plans to make Yuki mine before I really start to go insane. This Sunday will be perfect. I smirked and luckily Yuki didn't notice that. Yukirin. Please be ready.


	3. Chapter 2

Twilight Saga

Warm Bodies

". . . . . . . . . "

Skip Beat

Moe Kare

Bokura ga Ita

Girl Friends

Management: Tasks, Responsibilities, Practices

"Where the hell did this came from?" I almost shouted. Everyone in the store looked at me suspiciously since I'm wearing big pair of eyeglasses and a face mask.

"Miss, is there something I can help you with?" one of the staff asked.

"No. I'm alright, sorry for making a scene." I told him. Luckily, they didn't asked me to remove my mask or else, my cover will be blown! Being a famous idol sometimes is hard since you can't just go out and play around. By the way, in case that you are asking, I'm currently in a bookstore checking for some references. I thought I might get any ideas to create a plan on my date with Yuki this Sunday (if it is really a date). So far the romance books that they have here are almost paranormal and romance genres such as vampire and even zombies falling in love with a mere human. To tell you the truth, I'm not into those kinds of genres so I tried to check if mangas will also do the trick. But it seems an irresponsible customer just place a business book in the manga section. In the end, I went out the store empty handed.

As I walk home, I tried to compare my situation I'm at on those visual novel games I've finished playing recently. I can't help but to think negatively. All of the options that I can think of, they may lead me to a bad ending. My vision suddenly became cloudy, I can't stop myself, I can't stop these tears from falling. I FEEL SO EMPTY without her. It is like my world revolves around her. My beloved, what should I do for you to love me back? What kind of spell did you used to make my heart suffer like this?

"MAYU!" I heard this familiar voice called my name. As I turn my head, I can see a bright light approaching, fast. I didn't notice that I'm on a pedestrian crossing and that the traffic light is now green. I'm screwed, that's what I thought. My feet won't move. I closed my eyes, trying to prepare on what is going to happen. Then someone grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from that spot that I'm standing. This scent. This presence. I cried, because I thought I would not see her anymore. But here she is, she was the one who saved me just now.

"Mayu! Are you out of your mind?".

"Mou, what are you doing spacing out like that?" she continued.

I can tell that she's angry at this point. But I sense that she also is worried about me. All I can do is cry. I was so terrified. It was MY fault anyway spacing out like that. But can you blame me? Can you blame me for loving you so much that I always lose myself thinking about you? I can't utter a word. I can't ask her what do she feel about me. What am I to you Yukirin? I just continued on sobbing.

Everyone looked at us. Yuki help me stand, she called a taxi and accompany me home. I just sit there silently without looking at her. She looked at me with a worried face. She keeps on asking me what is wrong but I couldn't answer her. In the end, she gave up and we stayed like this until we reached my house.

I thanked her for what she did a while ago and opened the door. I didn't look back. I went straight to my room but didn't open the lights. I watched her walk away still wondering what happened to me. I continued watching her until she disappeared in the dark. Then I asked myself. Should I just give up?


End file.
